In many parts of the country today, good water is not available. The ground water supplying individual and community wells has been contaminated by naturally occurring contaminants or by residue left by the chemical and petroleum industries. Many large cities in the country have healthy but poor tasting water due to sulphur, iron and other natural deposits. Many people in these areas rely on bottled water for drinking and food preparation since bottled water is the most readily available form of bulk high quality water. In order to have access to high quality water, the people are willing to put up with the expense and inconvenience of bottled water.
At the present time, there appears to be no convenient means available for the bulk delivery of high quality water to homes and buildings. As mentioned above, the most common supply of bulk water is bottled water, with each bottle having to be placed in an inverted position in a support from which the water can be drawn. As we are all familiar, as water is drawn from a bottled water supply, air bubbles into the bottle to displace the water. If the bottled water supply is in a factory or industrial area where the air is contaminated by dust or chemical pollutants, those materials can be drawn into the water bottle along with the air and can dissolve in the water. Other large containers used to carry water are subject to contamination and vandalism if the tops of the containers can be opened. A real need exists for a bulk water supply which can be provided in a home or building which does not require the handling of heavy individual containers and which can be treated in all respects as a conventional water system.